I'm With You
by x3DAiSUKE
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran meet for the first time on the internet and become instantly close, but what she doesn’t know is that he’s a fiery wolf looking for love, and when his next victim was someone she knew and loved, she swore she would change him, but how?
1. The Buddy List

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.01 – "The Buddy List"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

A/N: Hi there everyone! Well to be honest this is my second ever fanfic so I guess I'm still kinda a newbie he'heh. Well the first fanfic I ever wrote wasn't too long ago actually I think I started last week he'heh. So maybe if you guys like this one you could catch the other one too he'heh. It's called 'Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You'. Well to talk about this fanfic it's based on an actual story and event that happened to someone close to me. But I'm going to hide the identities with the famous CARDCAPTOR SAKURA characters he'heh won't that be fun neh? But maybe if I feel like it I'll tell you in the end he'heh. Anyways, enjoy the story!

"Hi, I'm home mom."

A girl with honey light brown hair to her shoulders and green emerald eyes said as she passed a picture frame with the picture of her mother in it. Her mother had passed away when she was only three years old. She never really knew her mom but her brother and father told her stories so it felt like she was still there.

"Dad, I'm home."

She took off her shoes and ran to the living room where her dad was sleeping on the couch. He had just came home from another excavation in Egypt just yesterday. After months away from her father she was glad he was back home safe and sound. She sat next to her sleeping father and smiled. She then noticed on the table was a huge cake with her name on it. 'Aw, dad. What would I ever do without you.'

"Oh, your home already Sakura?" Yawned the tired Fujitaka.

"Yes, I just came back. Dad?"

"What is it sweetie?"

Sakura ran up to her father and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad your back."

Fujitaka smiled, "Me too."

Sakura then once again glanced over at the cake on the table.

"Dad! What are you doing baking a cake! You must be tired to death!"

Fujitaka went over to the picture of his beloved wife, "Don't worry. I was bored is all."

"Isn't mommy pretty." Sakura said as she got out two plates, forks, and knife to eat the cake.

"Yes, she's gorgeous. Just like her 15 year old daughter."

Sakura then blushed, "Oh, dad. Why do you always have to do that?!"

Fujitaka laughed and put down the frame and returned to the table to enjoy the cake with the company of his sweet daughter.

"Aiya! I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed as she closed her math book. She then smiled as she remembered the moments she shared with her father that day. She really was glad he was back.

Sakura glanced at the clock, "6 o'clock … plenty of time to go online."

She turned on her computer and opened the AIM program. 'I wonder who's on.'

.::Computer Convo's::.

Sakura: Hey Meiling!

Meiling: Hey Sakura! What's up?

Sakura: Oh nothing. How's Hong Kong?

Meiling: Boring!

Sakura: Haha, well at least you have people to talk to. I barley have people on my buddy list.

Meiling: Honto? I can send you some of my buddies if you want.

Sakura: Do you think that's ok? I mean talking to strangers like that and all.

Meiling: Haha, don't worry I know all of them they won't hurt you.

Sakura: Haha, ok. Send away!

Meiling: Ok hold on a second.

Buddy List Received from MEiLiNgxiScutE to SAkuRAbLOssOmS

Sakura: Arigato Meiling-Chan!

Meiling: No problem. Well I should go now it's pretty late over here.

Sakura: Ok talk to you soon, bye!

MEiLiNgxiScutE Has Signed Off

"Yay! Now at least I have some people I can talk to! I wonder what kind of people they are."

Sakura scrolled through all the names. "They all look so boring."

Finally she got to the screen name, 'gReeNxwOLf'

"Whoa, what a weird looking screen name. I bet it's a guy! Let's find out."

Sakura: Hi there.

"Hmm, that's weird he's not replying."

Sakura: Are you there?

"Whoa it's been 10 minutes. Maybe he doesn't want to talk after all. But he sounds so cool! Ok one more try!"

Sakura: Common talk to me.

GReeNxwOLf Has Signed Off

"What he signed off on me! How rude!"

She glanced at the clock, "Uh-Oh 10 o'clock better get to bed I have an exam tomorrow."

Sakura climbed into bed. 'That meanie, he could of at least said his name or hi.'

With the guy the last thought in her mind she fell asleep.

"Aw, isn't that cute Touya?"

"No it's just a monster falling asleep."

"Oh, Touya. Why are you always mean to her? I know you really love her."

"Oh, shut the hell up Yuki we got studying to do."

With that said they went back to their rooms to continue studying.

In the meantime there is hard breathing and gasping for air being heard downstairs.

"Aghh, I need to get medicine." Fujitaka reached for the cabinet and found a bottle.

It read the following: Take only when heart pains are very extreme. Be cautious about how many pills you take a day for these are not yet tested.

Fujitaka took three pills and drank it all down. He then walked slowly to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"Hmm, is something wrong Touya?"

Touya looked in the direction where his father's bedroom was. And shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I thought my dad was in trouble."

Yukito had a concerned look on his face, "Oh dear. Do you think he'll be ok?"

Touya smiled, "He's fine. He's a strong man."

Touya then got closer to Yukito and started to kiss him. They're study session became a room full of passion instead.

Meanwhile in Hong Kong Meilin was walking to her room to go to sleep when she spotted Syaoran still at his laptop.

"What are you doing Xiao-Lang?"

"Finishing a report due tomorrow."

"Nani! You're just finishing your homework now?!"

Syaoran took off his glasses and smirked, "Well I could of finished hours ago but someone had to use my computer." He looked teasingly at Meiling, "Any idea who she is?"

"Aiya, I'm sorry!" Meiling pleaded and put her arms around Syaoran.

"It's ok I was only joking around, hun." He softly kissed her forehead.

"Geez, we've been together since 6th grade and been engaged since we were kids. And all we ever did was kiss each other on the head." Meiling whined as she pouted and folded her arms.

Syaoran blushed and smirked, "Then what do you want me to do?"

Meiling then blushed and twitched her fingers, "I-I don't know."

Syaoran pushed Meiling against his bed and started licking her neck.

"How about this?"

Meiling just blushed as Syaoran moved in on her breast. Since she was wearing a thin nightgown it was easy to take off the top. He started massaging them and kept sucking softly on her neck.

"Sy-Syaoran, I think it's getting late you better get working and finish that report of yours."

Meiling pulled him away and put on her top again and left the room.

He couldn't have seen her eyes before she left but now she was crying as she walked slowly to her room.

"Heh, I thought that was what she wanted."

Bing

"Huh, what was that? Someone left me messages on AIM."

He looked through the messages, "SAkuRAbLOssOmS?"

He then lay down on his bed, 'I'll have to talk to her tomorrow and see who she is.'

With the girl the last thought running through his mind he fell asleep.

A/N: Hey again! Well how was it? He'heh, well yeah I did change quite a bit of it from the original CCS series but remember this is my story so I'll toy with the characters as I please HAHA! Ahem, anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter took me awhile to get it right he'heh. Please R&R and I'll update soon, promise! Well until next time! See ya! Byex3


	2. So We Meet

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.02 – "So We Meet"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hi again. Welcome back to my story! Well uh yeah it starts out as Syaoran and Meiling together, plus common Syaoran is a wild wolf he was teasing her. Not like he did it with love. Don't worry this is a SS story, he'heh. Anyways um nothing to say, he'heh. So please R&R and uh here's the second chapter of my story!

"Whoa, I'm so tired. Damn everyone kept bugging me about the whole 'me talking to a guy on the Internet' thing. All I did was ask Tomoyo if she knew who he was. Now it's all over the school."

Sakura entered her house, "I'm home everyone!"

"Welcome home, Sakura!" Her father replied as he stirred a batter of flour around.

"Dad! Your not cooking again are you?" Sakura whined with a pout.

"Haha, well I thought you might want something sweet after dinner."

Sakura smiled at her father's devotion as he continued baking one of his gorgeous cakes.

"Well I have no homework today. So I'm going to hang with Tomoyo. I hope that's ok."

Her father smiled, "Sure thing sweetie just come back by dinner time."

"I will. Bye dad I love you!" Sakura skipped down the driveway and started walking to her friend's house.

"Hi, it's Sakura Kinomoto. Is Tomoyo around?"

"Yes, you have been expected. Please come in." The voice through the gates said.

'Wow, sometimes I forget just how rich Tomoyo really is.'

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura waved to her friend sitting in her computer library.

"Hey Sakura! What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just chatting with Meiling and a few other friends I met on the Internet."

Sakura sat in the chair next to her friend, "Cool, you mind if I log on too?"

"No, go right ahead. We got nothing better to do that's for sure."

They both laughed and started to chat.

.::Computer Convo's::.

Sakura: Hey everyone!

Meiling: Oh, Hi Sakura!

Tomoyo: She's at my house today.

Rika: Haha, is that so.

Lien: Sakura don't eat all of Tomoyo's cookies now!

Sakura: Haha, don't worry I'll save ONE for you.

Meiling: Shesh, what pigs.

Rika: Haha, hey what about my cookies?

Takashi: Oh, come now. No one would want those.

Rika: What was that!?

Takashi: Haha, you know I was just playing, hun.

Sakura: This is fun we should do this more often, neh?

Tomoyo: Yeah.

Meiling: This is getting boring hold on let me invite someone.

Lien: Ok.

gReeNxwOLf Has Just Entered The Chatroom

Meiling: There.

Rika: Who's that?

Takashi: Dude right?

Lien: Is he shy or something?

Meiling: Come on say something.

Syaoran: Hi there.

Tomoyo: Hi.

Sakura: Tomoyo that's the guy!

Rika: Oh the dude you like?

Sakura: Stop saying that!

Lien: What am I missing here?

Takashi: Yeah I'm lost too.

Tomoyo: Hold on, me and Sakura are going to go, bye.

.::End Computer Convo's::.

"So that's the guy you like." Tomoyo grinned.

"Jeez, I'd wish you guys would stop saying that." Sakura pouted.

"What's the deal with you and him anyways?"

"Actually, nothing really I haven't even talked to him. It's just you guys keep assuming things!"

"Haha, sorry about that we were just having a little fun. Anyways, how did you two meet then?"

"Meiling sent me her buddy list the other day and so I found his screen name and I guess it intrigued me a little."

"I see. Well that was Meiling's cousin."

"Wow, Meiling has a cousin! Now I want to talk to him even more!"

Sakura now noticing what she had just said and blushed, "I mean I want to meet him, that's all."

Tomoyo just grinned, "Let's go to the mall or something. This is boring!"

"I'm home!" Sakura entered her house again with bags of clothes.

"Welcome back, Sakura. Your right on time for dinner."

"Thank you father." Sakura smiled as she left her bags on the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll help with the-"

"I already set the table, monster."

Sakura turned and looked angrily at her brother, "Touya!"

But then noticed the person sitting next to him, "Oh, Yukito! Good evening!"

"Good evening." Yukito bowed.

"Don't waste your manners on a monster like that." Smirked Touya.

"GAHH!" Sakura had stepped on Touya's foot.

"I'm not a monster!"

Both Fujitaka and Yukito laughed.

"Now let's eat dinner."

"Aiya! That was great dad!"

"Thank you Sakura."

"Thank you so much for treating me to dinner again. Please allow me to help clean up."

"Oh no problem at all. Anytime you wish Yukito, your always welcome." Smiled Fujitaka.

"I'll help you." Offered Touya.

"And I'll-"

"No need. Go on upstairs, squirt."

Sakura grinned and went upstairs and so did Fujitaka who decided to take a shower.

"Thanks again, Touya."

Before anything else was said Touya had kissed Yukito. And before you know it the kitchen was the perfect make-out spot.

"What should I do now?" Sakura asked herself walking through her room.

She then spotted the computer, "Might as well go on before bed."

She logged on and looked through her list barley anyone was on and she sighed.

"Wait look he's on! Wait … should I try to talk to him again …?"

Before Sakura made a choice she received a message.

Bing

"Oh, look he sent me a message! Better accept."

.::Computer Convo's::.

Syaoran: Hi there. You sent me a message yesterday?

Sakura: Hey. Yeah, I did.

Syaoran: Sorry I didn't answer yesterday I was working on some homework.

Sakura: Oh, that's ok.

Syaoran: So how did you get my screen name?

Sakura: My friend Meiling gave it to me. Isn't she your cousin?

Syaoran: Yeah. So what's your name?

Sakura: Well isn't it obvious on my screen name? It's Sakura.

Syaoran: Opps, I didn't notice sorry.

Sakura: Haha, your funny. So what's your name? I'm pretty sure it's not Green or Wolf.

Syaoran: Haha, it's Syaoran.

Sakura: Nice to meet you.

Syaoran: Yeah.

Sakura: So how old are you?

Syaoran: I'm turning 16 soon.

Sakura: Really, I just turned 15.

Syaoran: Haha, I see so I'm older.

Sakura: Yeah, but only by a little.

Syaoran: Do you think you have a picture of yourself?

Sakura: Not on the computer. But I'm pretty sure Meiling has one.

Syaoran: Ok I'll ask her for it some time, that is if I can remember.

Sakura: Haha, ok. And what about you? Do you have a picture?

Syaoran: Yeah.

Sakura: Can I see it?

Syaoran: Sure. Hold on a sec.

Image File Is Received to SAkuRAbLOssOmS.

Sakura: Oh, wow.

Syaoran: Haha, yeah I get that a lot.

Sakura: I think I better get off it's getting pretty late.

Syaoran: Ok, nice meeting you.

Sakura: Yeah, same here.

Syaoran: Maybe I'll talk to you some other time.

Sakura: Sure, I'd like that.

Syaoran: Bye.

.::End Computer Convo's::.

Sakura looked at the clock, "Wow, 12 o'clock already."

She couldn't stop looking at the picture of Syaoran. He had dark and deep amber eyes and messy brown hair and the face of a model. His body wasn't bad either. You could tell he worked out just by looking at his muscular figure. And you could see the outlines of his six-pack through his thin white shirt and his long legs through his black pair of jeans. Defiantly a guy any girl would dream for. 'Whoa, I can't believe Meiling has a cousin this hot!'

And without thinking she printed out the picture and put it on the cover of her binder.

Meanwhile Syaoran was in Meiling's room.

'Hmmm, come on I know she's got to have one.'

He was looking through all the pictures Meiling kept while she was in the shower.

"Dang, not there. Where else could she keep pictures?"

He looked around the room and spotted a picture frame. It contained three girls. Of course he made out Meiling first on the right and he noticed Tomoyo on the left. Then there was a girl he never saw before in the middle. He then looked at the bottom of the frame where it read, 'Meiling Sakura and Tomoyo.'

"So, that's Sakura eh? Pretty cute. Better then some girl I have to play with."

Just then Meiling walked in with just a towel on, "Oh! What are you doing in my room?!"

Syaoran smirked, "Heh, just waiting to do this."

And in one swift motion he grabbed her and started to kiss her.

A tear ran down Meiling's cheek and she pushed him away not revealing her eyes, "Get out."

"Wha-"

He was shoved out the door and the door slammed hard behind him.

"What the hell was that all about, shesh. Can't a guy have some fun around here."

In her room, Meiling was pressed against the locked door and pressing her knees to her chest.

"It's all a lie."

A/N: Well how was it? He'heh, I tried as hard as I could. So tell me if you like it so far, please? So Sakura and Syaoran finally meet! YAY! But how did he know who Tomoyo was in the picture. And why was Meiling crying again? He'heh, only I know the answer! But I won't tell you just yet. You'll have to keep reading to find out, won't you? So keep reading and please review! They mean a lot to me, he'heh. Well until next time! I love you all so much! Byex3


	3. Losing It All

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.03 – "Losing It All"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hi there! Thank you so much for the reviews! I just wish I got some more, he'heh. But I'm sure that as I go on more people will read and review as well. Well, that's what I hope. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and support. But actually, I'm getting pretty stuck on this story. Darn, so if you have any ideas or suggestions please contact me. Thanks! So here you go chapter 3!

It was a month since the night Sakura had first talked to Syaoran. And since then they talked every single night. They got to be good friends, making one another laugh and sharing secrets they never told anyone else. They enjoyed talking to one another and hoping to meet one day.

"Good morning Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted as she saw Sakura walk through the classroom doors.

"GOOD MORNING TOMOYO!" Sakura practically yelled out as she skipped to her desk smiling.

This got everyone's attention. They all stared at the hyper and cheerful Sakura.

"Hey, what's up with Kinomoto?" Asked a fellow student.

"I don't know probably something good happened today." Answered another student.

"I know she's always cheerful and happy, but not THIS much."

They laughed, happy seeing her humming and smiling to no one in particular. Her normal cheerfulness was enough to make any one's day, but today her extreme happiness was too much. Everyone was also happy and started to get all floaty.

Tomoyo sighed and smiled, "Everyone is affected by your cuteness today Sakura."

"Hoe?" She looked around and saw everyone smiling and acting weird, "Hoe, did I do that?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Do tell me why you're so happy today."

Sakura blushed, "Well yesterday, I was talking to Syaoran again."

Tomoyo then grinned, "Oh ho, so it's about him is it. Go on, what happened."

"Well we gave each other nicknames, he'heh." Sakura then blushed so hard it was glowing all over the room.

"Aw, how cute. So that's why you're so happy. Do you think you guys will turn into something serious?" Tomoyo said blinking, the light was REALLY bright!

"Ok class, sorry I'm late. Let's start the lesson." The teacher said as she walked into the room.

Everyone was smiling and all floaty and the room was bright red. She sweat dropped.

'Oh Sakura, I'm glad your happy but are you really sure your happy? If only you knew the truth.' Tomoyo sighed and started reading her history textbook.

Sakura still smiling started to doze off. She was scribbling on her notebook. It was pictures of her and some guy. She started writing out a name. 'Syaoran.' She then realized what she was doing and blushed. 'What was that? What was I thinking? This is just too weird.' She then realized she needed to work on her math homework and took out her binder. The picture of Syaoran was still on it; she stared at it looking blankly. 'Why do I feel this way? I mean I don't even know the guy. And yet it feels like I knew him all my life. The things we like the things we hate. Everything.'

She then looked at the reading Tomoyo, 'Maybe I should ask Tomoyo.'

Meanwhile in Hong Kong.

"Meilin, what's going on?" Syaoran asked, he was standing in Meilin's room.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you right now." She said sounding as if she were about to break.

"Why?" He asked again, "I don't know what the hell is going on right now but it sure is fucked up."

Meilin glared at him, "I hate you."

Syaoran burst out laughing, "What was that? Are you sure? Common I know you want me."

And in one quick movement Syaoran was on top of Meilin, "Tell me you want me." He grinned.

A tear ran down her cheeks, "I hate you." She tried to get him off her.

"No, that's not what I wanted to hear. Now try again." He said capturing her lips.

Meilin at first rejected but Syaoran kept pushing his tongue in her mouth and she soon let her pride go, she was making out with Syaoran, and she liked it.

The kiss was long and deep. Slowly, Syaoran pulled down her shorts and pulled off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra so he immediately started kissing her breast. Meilin getting caught up in the passion took off Syaoran's shirt and pulled down his pants and threw it on the floor along with all the other clothes.

Syaoran grinned, "That's more like it. Now tell me you want me to fuck you."

Meilin not knowing what she was thinking agreed, "I want you, do it."

Syaoran smirked and removed her thong and started rubbing her clit. Meilin moaning pulled down Syaoran's boxers. This was it, the moment she threw it all away.

"Common, what are you waiting for?" She said as she moaned.

"Heh, anxious are we?" He started licking her womanhood.

The juice filled his tongue with flavor and soon he was entering himself into her.

Meilin not knowing what she was doing screamed.

Syaoran took himself out of her, "See it wasn't that bad."

She then slapped him. Tears in her eyes, "Get out."

"Heh, why? We aren't done yet." He remarked ready to insert into her again.

"No! Get out! No more!" She screamed.

"Fine." Syaoran got up and put on his clothes and headed for the door.

"But you know, you weren't my first. Heh, and I did none with love." He then left and shut the door. Leaving a crying Meilin behind.

"I'm so stupid. Why? What the hell was I thinking?"

She buried her face in her pillow.

'I let my pride go because of the passion. I wanted him to do it. But I wanted it to be with love. He was only teasing me, and I knew from the beginning. Now I lost it all. It was all a lie.'

Alone in her room she cried like she was about to die. Her parents heard and yelled out to her. She did not answer. All she wanted to do now was cry and cry.

Syaoran was in his room smirking, "That dumb girl."

He held out a picture of Sakura. He had copied Meilin's copy.

'Now, I'll get you. Sakura.'

A/N: Hello again! Wow, poor Meilin, I'm sorry if you guys thought that was wrong, I do too. But I had to get some drama going on and yano how it is. Don't worry this has to do with a great deal of the story so yeahs. This story IS about Sakura changing the cruel heart, which is Syaoran. So be patient and watch what happens! Keep reading ok? Love you! Please review too! Makes be want to keep trying hard for you guys! Well until next time! Byex3


	4. Meilin's Confessions

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.04 – "Meilin's Confession"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hi again! Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! Keep them coming! Anyways, yes Syaoran is quite heartless in the beginning but you can bet that he'll change! I promise you! He'heh, well Tomoyo might know something but you know there is always a reason to keep something a secret. Plus, common how fun is it for me to tell you guys the plot and secrets so soon? Haha, I got to build the drama first! So be patient and keep reading and of course support me by reviewing! Thanks, and here's the next chapter, he'heh enjoy!

"Jeez, wasn't that book report hard?" Sakura asked stretching her arms.

"You bet. I was so nervous about it I couldn't sleep at all." Tomoyo replied also stretching.

They were walking their way to Tomoyo's house from school. When they reached the big house a maid came and told Sakura she could leave her things in the guest room and make herself comfortable on the balcony where Tomoyo had tea and cake waiting.

"Wow Tomoyo! This cake is amazing!" Sakura screamed in awe.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded finishing the rest of her share of the cake.

"Miss.Tomoyo, you have a phone call." Came a voice from down below.

"Who is it from? Tell them I have guest over." Tomoyo said as she got up and looked from the edge of the wall.

"It's Miss.Meilin, she said it's urgent."

Tomoyo without hesitation replied, "I'll be right down."

She turned to see Sakura already up, "I'll come too."

Tomoyo shook her head, "No need, it's alright. You just stay here and wait a bit. It won't take long."

Sakura without a choice sat back down and nodded as Tomoyo rushed out the door and walked downstairs picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello…?" The other line said, slowly.

"Meilin-Chan what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly while she went into her room shutting the door behind her. She plunged in the phone line into a big screen TV, which revealed Meilin's sobbing face. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy, which seemed to be because of too much crying and no sleep for weeks! Her lips were quivering.

"Oh, Tomoyo. It's awful." She mumbled barley audible.

"What is? What's awful?" Tomoyo said with concerned eyes.

"It's Xiao-Lang. He-He took my innocence." She muttered and now sobbing again.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Tomoyo now gasped and almost too cried along with her friend.

It took awhile but Meilin finally regain her courage to tell her friend.

"You know how I've loved Syaoran for so long. Ever since we were kids. And when my parents told me we were engaged I was so happy! We got together right after that in 6th grade. But when we were in 7th grade and 13 years old, he started to leave every night and came back late. I knew something was up, but I just couldn't stand the thought of him doing something bad. So I decided to leave it alone. I guess all was going well. Then one day there was a rumor flying around the school that Xiao-Lang was seeing a high schooler. I couldn't believe it when I heard from my friend, which was also friends with the girl Xiao-Lang was seeing that he had fucked her. I just couldn't believe it. I was so angry that I went to confront him that afternoon. He told me it was a lie and that I was the one he loved. He held me that day so warm and tight. I believed him, stupid of me huh? I forgave him and went on with my life normally. But some times when he would kiss me or hug me or touch me I would remember what he did. And break down crying. I knew that deep down he didn't love me. He didn't care how I felt. I knew and yet I denied it all, I still loved him. Then a week ago, I just couldn't face him so I was ignoring him for about two days already. He came into my room and asked me what was wrong. I told him I hated him and to leave me alone, but he kept pushing me. And I don't know what came over me; I went along with it and told him to keep going. Not after he had went into me I realized what was happening. I let my pride go and became his sex toy. I told him to go away and he left. But before he left he admitted he did fuck the other girl back in 7th grade and that he did it with no love as he did with me. I knew all along that our love was all a lie."

Meilin finished her story and cried, "I'm so stupid."

Tomoyo now also weeping for her friend gasped, "No, your not. I'm so sorry that happened. I just wish I was there for you. Please, I don't want you to cry. What's done is done. You can't help or change the past. All you can do now is learn to move on and live life to the fullest. And you'll be sure I'll be with you every step of the way." Tomoyo now smiling to her friend, "What do you say?"

Meilin now looking at her friend eyes wide opened nodded, "Thank you Tomoyo."

"No need to thank me. Just know that I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

Meilin once again nodded and gave a faint smile.

"How about you come live with me?" Tomoyo said all of a sudden.

"Wh-What?"

Sakura was on the other side of the slightly opened door. She had heard everything.

A/N: Aw, poor Meilin. But don't you guys worry she'll have something good happen to her in the end, promise! And what about Tomoyo, she still knows something that no one else knows. But I won't tell you guys that just yet, he'heh. And poor Sakura, she heard the whole thing. What is she going to do now? And what will happen to Syaoran? Haha, even I don't know any of that yet. But I'll think of something good, promise! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review for me, please! He'heh, thanks! And I'll update as soon as I get another idea into my thickheaded brain, the'heh. Until next time! REViEW PLEASE! Love you guys! Byex3


	5. Rainy Day

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.05 – "Rainy Day"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hiya everyone! Wow, thanks so much everyone for the reviews! I really like them, please help me get more, he'heh. I'd really like that. Oh, and I do apologize for the short chapters lately I just wanted to leave some cliffhangers, he'heh. I'll make them long again next chapter around. Anyways, yes Sakura knows that they were talking about Syaoran, if you read closely I did use Syaoran once, haha. Ahem, anyways you'll know if Meilin and Tomoyo live together or not today. I believe I have answered all the questions. So without further ado on with the next chapter!

"How about you come live with me?"

"Wh-What?"

"I know how uncomfortable it must be to live in the same house with someone that did something that horrible to you. Why not come and stay at my house for a while? Besides I think it's for the best, for both of you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, do you think it'll be ok? I don't want to intrude."

"Of course it's ok! Anything I can do to help you in your time of need. Now get to sleep, you look terrible. I'll call you first thing in the morning with the airplane information."

Meilin nodded and the screen went blank showing that the line had been turned off.

"Phew, I'm glad I'm helping her feel better. She shouldn't have to get through all this by herself. Like-Like someone."

A tear ran down Tomoyo's cheek. She quickly wiped the tear off along with the feeling running through her body and mind. She ran back to the balcony where she was last with Sakura.

"Sorry it took me so long. I-" She was apologizing to no one, "Sakura?"

She looked around and finally noticing the note placed under a cup of tea.

Tomoyo, Sorry I had to leave so suddenly. There's something I forgot to do. I'll see you tomorrow. –Sakura

"Sakura, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm even more sorry you have to hear more soon."

Tomoyo scrunched up the note in her hand and looked to the sky as the breeze took her mind off everything.

In the meantime, Sakura is running through the empty deserted streets. One hand covering her watering eye as the other clutched to her shirt. She didn't know where she was going or had any idea as to where she wanted to go. She just wanted her mind to erase everything. Every memory of the guy who caused her dear friend so much pain. Every laugh and conversation they held. All the times he had told her he would be there for her. To her they were almost best friends. Maybe-even more. But she couldn't, even if she knew he was a bad person. That reason could never change the decision her heart took.

All these memories and decisions running through her head had now gone down to her body as she began to slow down and eventually she had collapse on the deserted floor. Breathing hard she laid there gasping for air. She struggled to move but her body remained glue to the dirt beneath her. She gave up and turned her body in the direction in which she was faced to the sky. She put her shaking hand on top of her forehead.

She looked up at the cloudy sky, 'I'm so sorry Meilin, but I-'

A drop of water had fell to her face, and soon more and more. It began to rain hard on top of Sakura's tired body. While most people would have ran to shelter, Sakura on the other hand smiled as she laid dead frozen and was still looking up to the sky. She could see the wind swirling around with the leaves above her. The air pushing and swaying the rain drops back and forth as more and more came into contact with her face. The moon slowly getting brighter and stars opening their eyes from their deep sleep sparkling one by one.

'I'll change you, I swear I will.'

As she prayed her wish she slowly closed her eyes, and sleep swallowed her mind.

A/N: Hiya again! Wow, that was good, neh? He'heh, I hope so. I personally liked this chapter. But of course I liked it, I wrote it! Haha, ahem, anyways moving on. Wow, Tomoyo still haven't told anyone yet. Of well the time will come soon, he'heh. Aw, poor Sakura, neh? I hope that prayer proved that this story is about Sakura changing Syaoran, so please don't kill me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if so please review. That would make me really happy! Thanks everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing! I'll update again once I get at least 5 more reviews. Until then everyone take care! Byex3


	6. Heart Pains

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.06 – "Heart Pains"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Yay, Sakura's going to change Syaoran! Wonder how she's going to do that though. He'heh. And yes Sakura fell asleep on the street, haha. Poor thing, I'm glad I didn't say she got bitten by a dog or something, haha. Ahem, anyways, next chapter!

"Where are you going, darling?"

Meilin looked up from her packing and saw her mother and father standing in the doorway.

"I'm staying over at my friend's house for awhile." She simply said.

They looked concerned at each other, "Where is your friend's house?"

"In Japan." She didn't want to reveal too much detail so she kept her cool and gave brief answers.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Her mother asked, she was about to burst out with anger.

"About a month or so. Don't worry about me. I transferred all the school papers. All I need to do now is get there."

Her mother's fist began to shake, "And so when are you leaving?"

"Today. In an hour." Meilin had finished packing and now sat next to her luggage.

"Oh, is that so. And may I ask you why you're leaving without our permission? And why exactly you're leaving us?" Her father said holding his angry wife back.

"I knew you guys wouldn't mind, and I guess you can call it a mini vacation." She was starting to head through the doors.

Her mother seeing her leave wanted to stop her, but a hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Let her go. It can't be helped, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Her husband gave her a faint smile and let his hand slide down so that his was held with hers.

"I suppose you're right." The mother also smiled.

Meilin turned around and smiled widely, "I'll be back before you know it, take care until then!"

She ran off to the car waiting outside. "Airport please."

The way to the main gate took forever and Meilin's eyes were fetched upon the huge mansion. She stared as she caught a glimpse of Syaoran. She almost wanted to cry but remembered what her friend had told her. She then smiled weakly. 'I'll find my true happiness one day.'

The car took her to the main road which was at the point that she had lost sight of the huge mansion and the person she was trying to get away from. The road seemed to take forever to Meilin but eventually she got there and without anyone seeing her off she stepped onto the plane in which would change her life, forever.

Meanwhile at the mansion Syaoran looked confused as he saw that Meilin's room was practically empty except for the furniture. All the little things decorated and all the pictures were gone. 'Heh, running away will do you no good.' He then caught sight of a picture of him and Meilin together. It was on her study desk alone with no other thing surrounding it. He looked closer at the picture his mind wondering off. He shook his head violently and threw the picture in the trash. 'Piece of shit.' He then walked off to his study room and closed the door.

Now in Japan Sakura is seen in a bed.

"Sakura." The voice tried to shake her awake.

"Mmm?" Was all Sakura could say.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

Sakura's eyes then widened, she got up and looked around and then to the person she was talking to, "Y-Yukito?"

He nodded, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. How did I get here?" She looked around once again finally remembering Yukito's home.

"I was out for my morning jog when I saw you on the floor sleeping. What happened?"

Sakura then looked down, not wanting to tell him what was going on.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'll get you breakfast." Yukito got up and headed out the door.

Sakura then realized she would have been late for school so she got up and went outside.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry. I should get to school now. Thanks for everything." She bowed.

"No need. Anything for Touya's little sister."

Sakura smiled and bowed again leaving for the door.

"She really is something, huh?" Yukito said turning behind him.

"Yeah, she sure is. Good thing we found her before anyone else did."

"Yeah. Hey, how did you know she would be there anyways?"

Flashback

"Touya, what's wrong?" Yukito asked as he licked the last of his ice cream.

"It's Sakura. I think she's in trouble!" Touya got up and ran outside, Yukito following.

They headed down a deserted road and found Sakura asleep on the floor in the rain.

"SAKURA!" They both yelled running to aid the young girl on the floor.

End Flashback

"Eh, you can call it brother's instincts." He replied as he grabbed a cracker.

"Aw, see I knew you cared for your little sister." Yukito chuckled making Touya blush and look away with the cracker in his mouth.

Touya then grabbed his backpack ready to take off for school, "Common we're going to be late!"

Sakura entered her homeroom class's door, "Morning Tomoyo, sorry about yesterday."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm so sorry to have taken so long with my phone call."

"Oh, it's ok. It must have been some emergency, huh?

Tomoyo's eyes deepened. 'She doesn't even want to admit what happened.'

"Yeah, haha. Some hair and fashion emergency." She smiled her fake smile.

'I'll play it your way Sakura. If you're going to deny it all, I'll pretend it that way too.'

The teacher soon came in and everyone began study hall. Tomoyo still couldn't concentrate and ended up thinking about 'it' again. Her body started to shake with fear.

'If only I could tell her. But, I think it's better left unsaid. Oh Sakura.'

She glanced at the reading Sakura.

'There's so much more you have to know. I just wish I didn't have to tell you.'

School seemed to have lasted forever, but then time finally gave in and it was time to go home.

"See you, Tomoyo." Sakura got up and walked to the door.

The walk home felt like a million miles. Each step she took seemed longer and longer as she got closer to her home. Eventually she made it to the door of her house. "I'm home."

"Welcome back Sakura!" Her father's head peeked into the hall. His smile soon faded as he actually saw his daughter. "Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura pulled out one of her fake smiles, "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, ok. How was the sleepover?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sleepover?"

He nodded, "Touya told me you were sleeping over at Tomoyo's house last night."

Realizing her brother had made an excuse for her she nodded, "Yeah, it was great."

'I'll thank him later.'

"Well I have to go groceries shopping so stay here and watch the house, ok?"

"Yes, daddy." She nodded as he took off his apron.

"Take care!" Sakura yelled as the door shut behind him.

Fujitaka walked in the direction of the market but when he got there, he made a quick right turn and missed the market and headed towards a large building instead.

"Mr.Fujitaka, the doctor will see you now." Announced the nurse in the office.

Fujitaka got up and followed her as she escorted him to a room with a young doctor in it.

"Hello doctor, thank you for agreeing to see me again." The nurse had left shutting the door behind her. The doctor just smiled and waved his hand indicating that he should take a seat.

"Tell me, has the heart pains stopped?"

Fujitaka looked down and clutched his hand to his shirt, "No."

"Hmm, I see. Are they getting better or worse?"

"Worse."

"I see, so the medication isn't working after all. It won't be long until it doesn't work at all."

"I see. Tell me what should I do now?"

The doctor looked up in thought, thinking. "Well, you can always go over seas to America."

"But-But I just got back from a trip, my kids need me."

The doctor looked back at his patient, "It's up to you."

Fujitaka looked back down.

"I hear their surgeries are very successful."

"But-surgery takes too long. I need to be here for them. I can't leave them. No, I won't leave them!"

The doctor sighed, "I guess, in that case, you'll have to stick with the medication you have now."

"Yes, I understand." Fujitaka got up and bowed.

"But, I'm not sure how much longer the effect will last. So I pled you to think about your other options."

Fujitaka still bowing to his waist down stopped.

"Either you die trying to save your life, and/or may actually stay alive. Or die not doing anything."

"I-I understand." Fujitaka left the room and walked his slow walk home. 'What should I do?'

Sakura was in the house alone cleaning up her room when she received a phone call. She quickly ran to the phone downstairs and cleared her throat before asking, "Hello?"

"Hello, is Sakura there?" It was a masculine tone of voice, sure to belong to a guy.

Sakura hesitated but eventually the words came out, "Y-Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

There was nothing said for a while but then the voice answered, "It's Syaoran."

A/N: Hi again! Like I promised I made this chapter quite long, he'heh. Hope you guys like it! Wow, Syaoran called, the'heh. Wonder what he wants. Anyways, please review for me! Thanks! Well until next time! I love you guys! Byex3


	7. Forgive Or Forget

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.07 – "Forgive Or Forget"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hiya! Thanks so much you guys! In total of both my stories I have more than 50 reviews! Wow, you guys are the best! Now, I set a new goal, 100 reviews! Haha, you think you guys can help me out? I hope so! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. I was going to stop writing actually, but then someone very special told me that I should do it for my own enjoyment and that it doesn't matter how many reviews I get. He'heh, thanks so much! I love you! I'll take your word of advice and try to keep going. But, I still want more reviews, he'heh. Ahem, anyways, I guess I left everyone waiting to see what happens next, my reviewers went crazy! Haha, so I guess I'm updating now for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

The phone downstairs started ringing as Sakura was cleaning her room up in the empty house. Her father had gone to the market and her brother was at his job again. She rushed down the colored carpet stairs and stopped in front of the phone stand. She cleared her throat before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is Sakura there?" The manly voice said. It was deep and calm.

Sakura stuttered out, "Y-Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

The phone line was dead silent for a while before he replied, "It's Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Wh-"

"We need to talk." He said, his eyes gently closed.

Sakura gulped not knowing what to do or say, "About what?"

"About-" He was cut off by Sakura, "I don't know a Syaoran."

Syaoran's eyes now grew wide. "What-What are you talking about? It's me, green bear!"

Sakura's eyes started to fill with water, that was Syaoran's nickname. Only he and she knew about them, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sakura! What the hell is going on?!"

The tears forming in Sakura's eyes had now been dripping down her chin. Memories of him and her, their conversations and everything ran through her mind. And then memories of the night that was raining haunted her mind afterwards. She bit her lip and took a deep breath trying to control her tears; she didn't want him to know she was crying, "Just tell me what you want."

"I want to know what's going on! What's wrong?!"

"No-Nothing's going on. Nothing's wrong." She tried to remain calm.

"Sakura, I know something's wrong! Tell me! You can tell me anything! You know that!"

Sakura could no longer hold in her tears as they flooded her face. She tried to forget him, she really did! But she tried to hide her emotions for far too long. And now they longed to be set free, "I-I know." She whispered.

"Then tell me what's wrong." He got back into his seat, now trying to remain calm.

'Why am I so worried about her? Not like I care…'

"You-You're the one that's wrong." She whispered into the phone, her hair covering her face.

"What-What'd I do?" Syaoran asked, but he knew the reason.

'She knows what I did, oh shit! She'll never let me get near her now.'

"I thought you were better than that!" Sakura began to get mad, as she had visions of Meilin crying in her head, "How could you do that to her?!"

"Look, I don't know what came over me. And I'm really sorry. I know I can be better than that."

"How can I trust you?" Sakura let her guard down.

Syaoran smirked, but then looked serious again and calmly said, "You just have to give me another chance."

"Well, if you really mean it." Sakura tried to smile, "I know you can change."

"I will, don't worry about it." Syaoran hung up.

Sakura also hung up, "I'll give you another chance. Because I-"

"Sakura I'm home!" Touya yelled from the front door.

Sakura wiped her eyes and tried to fix herself up before she ran up to greet him.

"Welcome back, Touya." Sakura pulled once again one of her fake smiles.

"What's the matter, runt?"

Sakura knew she could never hide anything from her brother. He knew everything! It's like he's magic or something! "Nothing. I was cleaning up and dust got in my eyes."

Touya laughed, "What a stupid monster you are."

Sakura punched him playfully as they both laughed, "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Sakura panicked, "Uh-No, I was talking to myself."

Touya raised his eyebrow, "You'll give yourself another chance? For what? And because you?"

"Cause-Uh-Um-" Sakura twitched her fingers.

"Heh, monsters these days."

He then looked around. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he went to the market."

"No he's not. I just got home from the market. I was in charge of the shopping today."

Sakura looked at her brother confused, "That's weird."

A weird vibe came to Sakura's and Touya's head.

"Sakura, do you feel that?" He looked around the house.

Sakura shook her body not liking the feeling, "Yeah. Some bad vibe."

"Do you think-" Touya yelled violently but was cut off my Sakura's scream.

"DAD!" She ran through the door Touya following her.

'I knew dad was in trouble!' Touya thought as he ran ahead of Sakura.

Meanwhile, Meilin stepped out of the taxi from the airport. She was in front of a large building that seemed to be like a mansion! She walked up to the front gate and a voice came on, "Hello, may I ask you your name?"

"It's Meilin."

It took several minutes before the voice spoke again, "You have been expected please come in."

The gates slowly opened revealing the beautiful house. Meilin got back into the car and drove through the main gates and in front of the house. She got out once again and the driver took out her luggage from the back. Meilin smiled and paid him for his efforts and smiled as he drove away. Meilin now turned around and faced the house once again, when a girl with long black hair came running out the door, "Meilin! You're here!" She ran up and hugged her tight.

"Yeah. Thanks again for everything."

Tomoyo releasing her friend smiled, "No problem!" She then snapped and the people in the house came out and carried Meilin's bags into her house.

They both walked into the room where Meilin was going to stay.

"Wow! This room is so pretty and big!" Meilin smiled and ran around looking.

"I'm glad you like it."

Meilin now ran up to her friend and once again hugged her, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tomoyo smiled and let go of her friend, "Let's go eat dinner."

Meilin still so excited nodded energetically and ran to the hall and into the dinning room.

'Meilin, I'll tell you soon as with Sakura.' Tomoyo frowned and followed her friend.

A/N: Hi again! Wow, she forgave him just like that! Oh wells, Anyways, I know this wasn't the best chapter so far, but everyone kept asking me to update and so I didn't really have a chance to think up something really good. But, I thought up something for the next chapter, muaha! This is going to be so good! Ahem, anyways, please review for me anyways, he'heh. Oh and if you like my work read my other fanfic called, "Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You" I thought of a very good idea for that one, he'heh. So catch that one as well, thanks! Well until next time! Byex3


	8. Ran Too Far

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.08 – "Ran Too Far"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! So, nothing else to say really, haha. So just keep reading and review for me! Enjoy!

"DAD!" Sakura yelled as she saw her father hanging onto a wall and gasping for breath. He was barley breathing and sweat had devoured his whole face. He tried to pull himself forward coming home, but his condition was bad and so he couldn't move an inch, his life depended on hanging onto the wall, if he had let go he would have been crashing to the ground.

Touya ran even more quickly, passing Sakura and leaving her in the dust, "HANG ON DAD!"

Without looking Touya had crossed the street, but when he was halfway across, a car came rushing by and hadn't stopped. A screech was heard and then a thump. Touya now laid on the floor as the man driving the car came rushing out and went to look at him.

"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed running to the street where her brother was. He laid dead frozen in a puddle of his own blood. He winched as he struggled to move, but was soon inflicted by the pain in his legs. He inched his hands towards the direction his father stood across from him, "D-Dad-" He had lost consciousness and passed out trying to reach his father.

Sakura crying grabbed her brother's hand, "NO!" She wept out, "NO!"

The man was aiding her father, as he yelled to his wife standing next to Sakura, "Call an ambulance!" His wife nodded and dialed her phone.

Sirens were soon heard and the paramedics lifted Touya off the floor and carried Fujitaka into the truck. Sakura sat on the floor watching the truck rush away to the nearest hospital.

"Miss. You must come with us." A man in a black suit said showing his ID.

Sakura tried to wipe her tears and nodded following the man to his van, as they too went in the same direction the emergency truck went.

Meanwhile at Tomoyo's house Meilin and Tomoyo had just about finished their dinner when a maid came in, "Miss, you have a phone call."

Tomoyo looking up asked, "Who is it?"

"It seems to be Sakura calling from the nearby hospital." The concerned maid handed the phone to her mistress.

"WHAT?!" Meilin yelled.

"Hello?! Sakura, what's going on?!" Tomoyo practically yelled into the phone.

Sniffs from crying was heard from the speaker box, "My-My dad and Touya-"

Sakura then broke up in tears; she was unable to continue talking and hung up.

"SAKURA?!" Meilin yelled into the silent box.

"Quick! Get me a taxi to the hospital!" Tomoyo yelled grabbing her coat and shoes.

The maid nodded and ran to the other phone.

Soon the taxi came and sped off to the Tomoeda hospital. When they reached there, they raced through the doors and ran to the desk where a woman asked them what they needed.

"PLEASE! TELL US WHERE SAKURA IS!" They both yelled panting for breath.

She nodded and escorted them into a small room on the 6th floor. Where a weeping Sakura is seen. "SAKURA!" Meilin and Tomoyo ran to their friend.

"Guys-It's terrible!" She screamed out as tears flew of from her face.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo asked sitting next to her friend. Meilin on the other side patting her back reassuringly.

"My dad and Touya are in there!" She pointed to the room where the windows have been covered up with curtains, which meant operation or serious treatment.

"Oh my." Tomoyo gasped her hands covering her mouth.

"Sakura…" Meilin started but then was cut of by another voice.

"Miss Kinomoto, I have information on the current conditions of your father and brother."

All three looked up to see the doctor holding papers.

Sakura ran up to him, "PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT"S HAPPENING!"

The doctor motioned them into a confirmation room, as they all took a seat he began.

"Well…"

A/N: Haha, I'll stop right here. So, what do you guys think? I hope that was ok. Please review for me, thanks! I'll update soon everyone! So if you want to know what happens next keep reading and find out! Until next time! Byex3


	9. Realizations

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.09 – "Realizations"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hi everyone, I think the reviews are getting a little wild. So if you wouldn't mind toning it down a little, and uh I don't know if that kiss of death thing was serious or not, but I hope it wasn't, he'heh. Wouldn't want a Chinese amazon chasing after me wherever I go, he'heh. And um, my word choice may not be what you like but it's the way I like, so if you don't like it so much, just don't read it. It's that simple. Eh, I thought reviews were supposed to encourage me, haha. Just starting to scare me now, making me rethink if I should continue or not. If I do decide to stop I'll let you know. Anyways, I won't apologize for the cliffhangers, since I like them and I think they built more suspense for you readers, which is a good thing. But, I guess I'm sorry for the fact you guys don't like them, haha. And, um what else to say, oh, thanks to all you readers that actually encourage me in my writing and send me reviews; I love to read them, he'heh. So just for you special readers, I'm going to update the next chapter! So enjoy!

"Miss.Kinomoto, I have the information on the conditions of your father and brother."

The doctor stood in front of the three girls sitting down on the bench outside the concealed room.

Sakura stood up and ran to him, "PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

The doctor nodded and motioned them into a confirmation room. They all took a seat and the doctor took off his glasses and sighed, looking straight into the eyes of the angry Sakura.

"Well, it looks like your father has heart problems. It seems that he had the condition for awhile now, and because he didn't do anything right away, the disease has become very intense."

"That's impossible! He never told me or my brother about any heart pains!" Sakura argued.

"We contacted his usual doctor and he said that he was there just today, and that the doctor told him how dangerous his disease was becoming, but he wouldn't agree to have the surgery."

"Wh-Why?" Sakura questioned with a puzzled look.

"It seems that he didn't want to leave you and your brother alone while he stays in America for about a year or two. He said he needed to be there for you."

Sakura now breaking down crying looked up again, "What should we do for him now?"

The doctor sighed, "It's your choice, he's unconscious right now, so he wouldn't have a choice. Would you want him to die here in Japan? Or would you want him to go to America and have surgery that is only a 50 percent chance of success for about two years?"

Sakura's body shook, "M-Me? It's up to me?"

The doctor nodded.

Sakura took her sweating palm and placed it over her forehead, she looked down to the floor.

"Sakura …" Tomoyo ran her hand up and down Sakura's back, "It's going to be ok."

Meiling nodded, "I know you'll make the right choice."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked back up with fiery emerald eyes. Tomoyo and Meiling gulped, they couldn't believe Sakura had to go through so much.

"Take him to America."

"Please, let me remind you, it's only a 50 percent chance of successful heart transplant. Maybe even less. And then he'll have to recover."

"I've decided. Either he'll live or die trying." Sakura put on a confident smile across her face, "And I know he'll be ok."

Meiling and Tomoyo smiled along with their friend, 'I know your right.'

"Very well, I shall tell the other doctors. He will leave by the break of dawn."

The doctor got up and started to head to the door. But a strong hand was grasped around his wrist, "No, wait. Tell me about my brother." Sakura asked, again eyes full of anger.

The doctor didn't say anything.

"Please." Sakura pleaded again.

He simply turned his head to her and shook his head and left closing the door behind him and into Sakura's face.

Sakura now eyes wide started crying again, "No, NO!"

Her knees grew weak and she soon fell to the ground, back turned against the door.

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! HE CAN'T BE D-DEA-" Sakura started bawling.

"Sakura …" Tomoyo ran to her friend's side, "I'm sorry."

Meiling bit her lip, "Me too. But I know he doesn't want you to cry and be sad."

"DON'T! DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S ALIVE I KNOW HE IS! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura then buried her face into Tomoyo's arms, "It's not true!"

Tomoyo looked at her friend with sympathy in her eyes, "Oh, Sakura."

Above the room a white shadow is seen hanging in the air, 'Sakura.'

It glides down to the bottom and looks at his crying sister, 'I'm ok. Don't worry. I'll finally be with mother now. Please, take care.' He smiled and sails above.

'Where do you think you're going?' Touya's ghost form was slammed into a door.

'WAH-' He looked at the woman in front of him, 'Mother?'

She smiled. 'Don't come with me just yet.' She sat down next to her son.

'Why not? My times done, I can finally be with you.' He tried to reason with her.

'But, they need you more than I do. Look at your sister, she'll be all alone.'

She showed Touya Sakura crying, 'And then there's Yukito.'

'What?' His mother changed the image to Yukito who was standing outside the window of the room Touya's body was in.

"Touya, don't leave me." A tear ran down his pale cheek.

'See? They need you, so stay alive, for all of them.' His mother started to float away from him.

'Wait! What about you?' Touya asked stopping his mother.

She merely glanced back over her shoulder, 'We'll be together again, one day.'

He smiled realizing she was right, and waved goodbye.

"DOCTOR! HIS LIFE PULSE!" The nurse ran to the doctor and pointed to the body of Touya.

"What the-He's alive!" He ran over and started doing the procedures.

'SAKURA! I'M BACK! YUKITO, DON'T CRY! I'M COMING BACK!' Touya shouted in his mind.

"Doctor, this is amazing!" The nurse ran to the room Sakura was weeping in.

"Miss, your brother has come back! His heart rate is still weak, but he's back!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura leaped up in joy, "I KNEW IT!" She turned to her two friends who also smiled in joy, "Thanks you guys, for being here for me." She ran towards them and hugged them. The nurse smiled and went back into the hall where Yukito was standing.

"Is he really back?" He asked still not believing the news.

The nurse smiled and nodded, "He's back, but there's still a chance he won't make it."

Yukito nodded and bowed, "Thank you." She then walked back into the room to assist the doctor.

Yukito walked over to a bench in front of the room, 'I knew you'd never leave me.'

As Yukito sat there about to finally rest there was a shadow in the corner of the hall.

The mouth quickly rose to form a smirk and then it left, 'Sakura…'

The shadow walked towards the elevator and went down to the main lobby, heading for the main entrance and finally walking out of the hospital, 'I'll see you soon.'

A/N: Whoa, done! How you guys like that one? Suspenseful yes, he'heh. Actually like I said before, this story is based on real life things that happened, and I got the idea of how Touya finally realized he should live again from the experience my brother had. He too almost died, and he told me how he tried so hard to stay alive and be there for his loved ones, he'heh. But he didn't meet his or my mom, he'heh. I just put that there since Sakura's mom is dead, so yeah. It kind of just all spilled out in my head. Anyways, poor Sakura, her daddy's leaving her. And who was that shadow? Guess, and get the answer next time! Until then, Byex3!


	10. Promise Me

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.10 – "Promise Me"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hey everybody! Whoa, it's been awhile since I last updated! I'm sorry for it, but you know how school is and everything, gomen no sai! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and for all those who stick by me and wait patiently for my late updates! Thanks so much! So for all of you, here's the next chapter of, "I'm With You"!

"Onnichan how are you feeling today?" Sakura asked putting her backpack down by the chair in the small recovery room in the hospital.

"Everyday you come by, and everyday you ask that same question, and everyday I give you the same answer squirt, I hate it here." He grinned happy to see his little sister, even though he didn't show it much.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully, "I know, the doctor said your recovering fast, and that you might be out of here in about two or more weeks."

"Two or more!? Dang, I hate it here though, it's so boring!" He stretched his arms.

Sakura smiled her pretend smile and looked down at her brother's leg. It's been three weeks and it hasn't moved since the accident and doctors are still doubting the fact if he will ever walk again or not. Touya noticed his sister's depressed look and bit his lip, he was well aware of his condition, but he didn't want his sister to be sad about it.

"So," Touya started, he wanted to change the subject, "Have you heard from dad?"

Sakura looked up from her deep thoughts and nodded, "His doctors call every once in awhile, they say the transplant is going well, but it might not be enough. Oh, Touya-what if something happens? He'll end up like-like-"

Sakura's voice trailed off and her eyes began to water; slowly the tears ran down Sakura's flustered cheeks and rolled off her thin chin, "Mom-" she managed to mutter.

"No," Touya grabbed Sakura's hand, "Don't think like that."

That didn't help her stop crying though; the tears ran down like a never-ending waterfall and eventually piled up upon Touya's hand as well.

"I've lost everyone-mom-dad-and maybe you!" She blurted out.

Touya shook his head, "No, you're wrong." His grip on his sister's hand grew tighter, "I'm still here and so is dad, and mom-she's always here. She's always watching. You can never loose anyone unless you want to; do you want to?"

Sakura shook her head and faintly smiled, "Thank you." She reached down for a hug.

Touya smiled, "No problem monster."

From above Touya saw the outline of his mother smiling, '_Thank you mother._'

"Touya?" Sakura asked her arms still wrapped around her brother's neck.

"Hmm?" He asked seeing his mother smile and vanish.

"Promise me you'll get better soon, so that we can live normally again."

Touya patted Sakura's back reassuringly, "I promise."

A/N: Hey again! Well, that's chapter 10! I hope you guys liked it; sorry it was so short though! I used up all my time thinking and working on my other fanfic, "Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You". So, yeah once again, I'm sorry it was so short, but I'll make it longer and better next time around! I promise! So review and wait for the next update and keep reading okay? Until next time! Byex3


	11. Hot Chocolate

"I'm With You"

CHAPTER.11 – "Hot Chocolate"

Disclaimer: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

A/N: Hey everybody! Dang, another late update! I'm so sorry guys! It's just that I've been so busy lately and you know how it is with school and all. But, I'm still trying to achieve my goal and actually finish this fanfic! So don't loose all hope in me yet! I'll finish it, eventually! And since the last update was so short and horrible, I guess I owe it to you guys and have to make this one really long and good. So let's get started okay? Okay!

"Touya, come down for breakfast!" Sakura yelled as she placed the finishing touch to her welcome back breakfast meal.

She smiled to herself and glanced at the table. It was covered with a delicate tablecloth and the china a shimmering pink and light blue. The food was stacked up neatly upon each plate and the glasses filled with freshly squeezed orange juice, and in the middle was a tiny complex vase with a Nadeshiko flower in it, and beside that was a glass frame of their beloved mother. The table was truly beautiful this morning, all thanks to the good efforts of Sakura.

Touya came in and looked at the table and then turned his head swiftly to Sakura who was taking off her apron and hanging it back to its rightful place, "What's all this?"

Sakura smiled, "Your welcome home breakfast of course!"

Touya sighed and took a seat, "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Sakura took the seat across from him, "I know, I just felt like it."

He started eating and so did she, but before the syrup covered waffle reached her mouth she added, "I'm really glad you're home and back to normal."

Touya smiled, "Me too." And he began to blush, "And-thanks."

Sakura smiled and they finished their meal. It was the first time since the accident; a month ago, that she ate with one of her family members, and she savored every moment of it.

Touya began to get up reaching for his backpack, "Sorry squirt, but I got to go to the school for awhile." And he started heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sakura demanded and ran to the inner kitchen, brining back a big box covered in a teddy bear designed cloth and tied with a bow, "It's for lunch, if you get hungry."

Touya looked at the box and then back at her surprised, 'Had she waken up early just to make all this for me?'

Sakura tilted her head wondering what was taking him so long to accept the homemade lunch, so she persisted and pushed the box a little bit more forward towards his hands, "Take it."

He shook off his thoughts and smiled, "Thanks monster."

He took the box and waved goodbye as he went out the door. Sakura waved and closed the door behind her. She smiled, knowing she did something useful for once. Then her drowsiness came and she slid against the door, falling already half asleep. She wanted to walk up to her room and take a nap there, or anywhere else more sensible than against the front door. But she couldn't move her body from her tiredness; she had been awake since three in the morning preparing Touya's welcome back meals, including tonight's dinner.

And without another thought she fell asleep smiling that her brother has returned home safe and sound, and above all; that his leg was okay and he could walk again.

Hours past as Sakura laid asleep, and now the smell of hot chocolate filled the air and she began to open her emerald eyes. She lifted her head and found herself on the couch in the living room with a blanket covering her and she thought to herself, 'Wait a minute, how did I get here?'

And she shifted her head towards the kitchen where the smell seemed strongest and slowly she dragged her weary feet towards the smell. She peered inside and to her surprise she found someone there she would have never guessed, "S-Syaoran?"

He lifted his soft brown eyes from his cup and laid them on her and put down his cup, "Oh, so you woken up already." He pulled out the chair next to him and pointed to another cup, "Sit, and have some hot chocolate with me, and I'll explain."

Sakura nodded, shocked; this was the boy she had promised to change for the better.

She slowly got into the chair and sat there feeling a bit uneasy, even though it was her house and all. She took the cup hands shaking and slowly blew on the creamy surface, taking one small gulp she placed the cup back on the table and looked back to Syaoran.

"So, I guess I should be explaining." He said smiling a smile that made her melt, "It's quite simple actually, I went over and rang the doorbell and no one answered and realizing the door was open I thought something was wrong and when I opened the door I saw you laying on the ground sleeping. I carried you to a couch and covered you with a blanket and went in the kitchen to make you something to drink when you woke up. And I guess that's it." He laughed, "It's quite funny when you think about it."

Sakura didn't laugh, just looked at him wide-eyed.

Syaoran noticed this and stopped laughing and grinned, "I think there's more you want to be explained."

Sakura nodded and blushed, "What-What brings you to Japan?"

He smiled, "Of course to visit you. But I never thought I would meet you for the first time when you were asleep." He laughed again, "I'm sorry if my actions were too bold."

Sakura laughed and shook her hands, "No, no it's okay."

She looked down at her cupped hands, "It's-It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Syaoran smiled in agreement, "Same to you, I mean you're even more prettier in person than the pictures!"

Sakura smiled regaining her courage, "You don't look bad yourself."

Syaoran suddenly stood up and reached out a hand to Sakura, "Come on, there's something I want to show you." He smiled showing her his dimples, "You think you got the time for a ride?"

Sakura looked at the clock; it was five o'clock, Touya would be coming home soon and she had to prepare the dinner. Plus, Yukito was coming over too.

"I'm sorry, I have plans tonight." She said shaking her head.

Syaoran gave a saddened hurt look, "I understand." And then his smile returned, "But maybe tomorrow?" He said beaming his shiny teeth at her.

Sakura was weak at the knees and was trembling all over, but why?

She didn't even think about tomorrow and blurted out a reply, "Sure."

He smiled and headed for the door, Sakura following him.

He turned around and smiled again, "Goodnight."

"Goodni-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's lips pressed hard against hers, the wetness of his lips smeared against hers and she faintly felt his tongue pushing through her mouth.

He ended the kiss and smiled and walked away waving back as he did.

Sakura could only watch him get into his car and drive off until she felt the knot in her stomach tighten and leaves fluttering, tickling her ribs. She blushed hard and pressed her long finger against her lips, was this for real or was it one of her dreams? "Syaoran and I kissed?"

Realizing it was all the truth she felt even hotter and the knot tighter with every thought of Syaoran that raced in her mind, "Tomorrow, I'll tell him."

A/N: Hi again! How was it, good? Good! That's what I wanted to hear! Let's see what happens next! Next time I update! Sound good? Good! Until then, byex3!


	12. Meilin's Birthday

"**I'm With You**"

Chapter.12 – "**Meilin's Birthday**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there! Thanks so much for the reviews and e-mails! I love receiving them and reading them everyday! So keep them coming! Anyways, thank you for all your support and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for this fanfic in so long. Okay some of you are wondering, "Wait didn't I see this fanfic up here before?" And the answer is yes, you did. What happened was that my story got deleted around chapter 10 or something and so I had to create the story on again. So, yeah I hope that clears up all your questions. Darn, I was so angry when all my reviews for this fanfic got erased! All 117 of them! Darn, I have to start over again, haha! Oh well, it's okay because I got all of you to help me out! Right? Well, thanks anyways for all your loving help and support and sorry for the late update. If you guys didn't notice, I've been updating my other fanfic, "Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You" like made crazy these days. I guess I really favor that fanfic more, but I know I shouldn't. xD Oh well, let's get on to business! Here's chapter 12, enjoy everyone!

"Tomoyo!" Meilin exclaimed, "You shouldn't have!"

She ran to Tomoyo and engulfed her in a big hug, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Tomoyo had sewed Meilin a purple gown as a birthday present.

"No need to thank me." Tomoyo smiled, "I'm just so glad that you're here."

Meilin smiled, she had been living with Tomoyo for about a month and a half already and she never felt better. She'd forgotten all about Syaoran and all her troubles in the past, she was finally happy living with Tomoyo, her best friend.

"I'm so glad that Sakura's brother is okay." Meilin said sitting down next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded, "But, what about her father."

Meilin cupped her hand into Tomoyo's, "Let's not think about that for now."

Tomoyo nodded again, "Yes, today should be a happy day. It is your birthday after all."

Meilin stood up, determined, "That's right! Let's go grab Sakura and party!"

Tomoyo laughed, "That's a good idea, but I think it's a little too late for that."

Meilin glanced at the clock and then back again, "Aw, your right. It's way too late to hit the mall."

Tomoyo chuckled, "It's okay we'll go tomorrow, right in the morning promise."

Meilin smiled and hugged her friend, how she adored Tomoyo and the way she always thought of the positives, making sure she never worried about the "what ifs". And as they embraced, Meilin had an urge to smell the scent in her hair, to feel the softness of her skin, to press her body tightly against hers, but she stopped before she did anything.

Scarred and confused Meilin bid Tomoyo goodnight and headed for her own room.

"What was I thinking?" Meilin asked as she laid her bed, "This is way too weird."

In the next morning Tomoyo and Meilin had gotten up extra early and ate breakfast together after they each took a bath, then they were headed for Sakura's house. They had called before hand, so everything was set.

When they arrived in Sakura's driveway the driver beeped the horn and Sakura raced through the doors and jumped into the limousine.

"Hey guys!" She jumped into both of their arms, "I missed you!"

Meilin laughed, "We missed you too."

Tomoyo smiled and instructed the driver, "To the mall downtown please."

When they got to the mall they shopped until they dropped! They went into over ten stores and after each one they all had dozens of bags, then they got hungry and Sakura suggested they go eat some ice cream at the parlor in the square.

"Wow, this is so good!" Meilin squealed, "Japanese ice cream is so much better than Chinese."

Sakura smiled, "I know, this is my favorite ice cream shop."

Tomoyo took big spoonfuls and then swallowed hard, "So, anything new happen with you Sakura?"

"That's right!" Meilin agreed, "I haven't talked to you in ages! So tell me what's up!"

Sakura laughed, "Well, my brother just got home the other day."

"Oh, we know that." Meilin smiled, "We mean your love life."

Sakura blushed, "My love life?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "Tell us."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well, I saw someone I really liked yesterday."

Tomoyo and Meilin squealed together, "Really?"

Sakura shyly nodded.

Meilin rested her chin on her hands, "Tell me who he is."

Sakura blushed even harder and shook her head violently, "No way."

Tomoyo blinked, "Why not? Come on Sakura! Tell us!"

Sakura twiddled with her fingers for a moment, "Promise you won't tell."

Meilin raised her right hand, "Promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Or I'll stick a thousand needles up her eye." Tomoyo teased.

Sakura laughed, "Okay. Well," She continued to blush, "It's Syaoran."

Tomoyo and Meilin almost jumped out of their seats, "WHAT?"

**A/N**: Well, guess the secret's out. Wait until you see Tomoyo and Meilin's reactions in the next chapter, it might lead to the cold hard secret Tomoyo's been keeping locked away. Don't miss it! Send your reviews! Byex3


End file.
